


Fièvre

by Dragonna



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William est malade et Kevin compte bien être le seul à s'occuper de lui.<br/>Il en profite pour maudire trois certains enquiquineurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fièvre

**Author's Note:**

> Makai Ouji ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire de petites histoires sur ce fandom.
> 
> Pairings: Aucun
> 
> Personnages: Kevin/Uriel, William (plus mentionné que présent) et Dantalion (?)
> 
> Genre: Humour et Fluff
> 
> Rating: Pour tous

Kevin regarda le thermomètre en poussant un soupir. Décidément ces ~~saletés de foutus saloperies d~~ e démons devaient porter malheur et c'était surement de leurs faute si son jeune maître était malade, même si il savait qu’il était injuste.

_Cela avait été un malencontreux accident._

_Personne n'était responsable._

_Si ce n'est le temps, le climat._

Dantalion, Sitry et l’autre fils à papa protégeaient sincèrement son jeune maître. Ils n'y étaient pour rien dans cette grippe. William avait agit comme un garçon de son âge, avait été imprudent et avait attrapé froid. Les démons étaient innocents à ce niveau là. On ne pouvait prévoir les maladies comme ça. Ce n'était pas une épidémie mais quelque chose en rapport avec la saison. 

Mais ce n'était pas spécialement la maladie que Uriel reprochait au trio de démons.

Le problème était que, à leur contact, William changeait petit à petit, en attitude par exemple.

Il croyait en l’existence des démons et des anges, du big boss d’en bas…mais…toujours pas en ce qu’il fallait. C'est à dire en dieu. D'où l'impossibilité de faire ce qu'il devait faire vite sous peine d'avoir son supérieur énervé sur le dos s'il ne le faisait pas sous peu.

_Foutus démons._

_Ils empoisonnaient l'esprit de son jeune maître._

Dire qu'il avait travaillé si dur pendant des années, depuis la mort des parents de William, pour en faire quelqu'un de droit qui ne tournerait pas comme Salomon. Bon ça avait à peu près marché. Sauf qu'il croyait en l'existence des démons et savait désormais les invoquer. 

_Pouvait-il voir cela comme un échec?_

_Ils avaient de la chance de ne pas être là ces trois idiots, ça faisait un moment qu’il n’avait pas pu se défouler sur quelqu’un même si il se savait injuste avec eux pour ce point-là._

Il décida de préparer un repas délicieux (avant que quelqu’un ne le fasse),  ~~ne pas avertir les démons~~ , réchauffer un peu plus la pièce,  ~~ne pas avertir les démons,~~  avertir les amis de monsieur…  ~~en tout cas ses amis humains~~..pour qu’ils viennent le voir demain (sa fièvre ne serait pas retombée c’est sûr).

Il allait pouvoir s'occuper tout seul de son jeune maître, lui préparer des petits plats, lui faire la lecture, et beaucoup d'autres choses. Sans être déranger par trois enquiquineurs toutes les cinq minutes.

Dantalion allait lui faire une scène quand il saurait qu'il avait été écarté dans un moment pareil.

_Tant pis._

_Ce sale charmeur de démon ne poserait pas ses sales griffes sur son jeune maître cette semaine._

_Non mais!_

Posant les yeux sur le jeune humain endormi, il eut un sourire. Il avait vraiment l’air innocent et plus jeune quand il dormait. Il avait sourire paisible…il respirait calmement. 

Attendri l’ange posa un baiser sur le fond brûlant du jeune humain.

Sans entendre le grondement **~~jaloux~~**  venant de sous la fenêtre….


End file.
